Second Rôle
by yochu
Summary: #Complet# Second rôle appréhendé par différents personnages…
1. Hermione

**Titre : **Second Rôle

**Auteur : **Yochu

**Résumé : **Second rôle appréhendé par différents personnages...

**Base : **Les 6 tomes HP.

**Genre : **Sais pas… Un truc bizarre.

**Pairing : **Quelle question ! Ca n'a pas l'air comme ça pourtant…

**Avertissement : **Pas grand-chose pour ce premier chapitre mais ça va changer…

**Rating : **M... Pour plus tard.

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Je sais, j'ai déjà une fic en cours mais ça arrive, promis. En attendant, je vous sers celle-ci en croisant les doigts pour ça vous plaise.  
Le premier chapitre est un POV de Hermione. Ah oui, au fait, je sais pas où je vais. Lalalalala.

* * *

**°°°°°  
Second Rôle  
Chapitre 1 - Hermione  
°°°°°**

Quel est le rôle des seconds rôles ?

L'arrière plan n'est pas une place. Tous les figurants vous le diront.  
Venant du monde Moldu, la métaphore cinématographique s'applique bien à moi. Je joue parfaitement les faire valoir du héros aimé de tous.

Mais quand il s'agit de décrire mon rôle dans la guerre… Aucun sorcier toutes années confondues ne saura vous donner ma biographie complète.  
Ce n'est pas forcément la célébrité qui m'attire, juste de la reconnaissance.

Je ne compte plus les _Granger ? Typiquement Moldue ! Elle n'a fait que pleurer la mort de son fiancé pendant les neuf mois suivants 'l'Armistice'_.

Eh bien non.

Je n'ai pas joué les veuves éplorées. Jamais. Voyez vous, le plus atteint dans l'entourage de Ron, ce fut Harry. Comme à son habitude, il en développa une culpabilité sans bornes.

Je m'efforçais donc seule de le remettre d'aplomb afin qu'il soit mené à l'abattoir.  
Le Ministère m'a harcelée pendant des semaines pour recevoir un rapport détaillé de son état chaque jour. Harassant.

J'ai vu un Harry prostré. J'ai du jouer l'infirmière pendant des jours et des nuits. Mais je ne me plains pas, je ne l'aurais pas laissé quiconque l'approcher. Je n'ai confiance qu'en lui et c'est réciproque. Les débuts ont été difficiles à vivre moralement. Harry n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Mais j'ai tenu bon. Lui aussi.

Ron est mort au début de notre 7ème année. Embuscade. Et c'est moi qui l'ai vengé.  
Tous ses assassins ont subi l'_Endoloris_ à mort.

Je ne me serais jamais crue capable de tant de cruauté. Mes insomnies ont duré des mois et quand je dormais, mes rêves étaient peuplés de ccris de souffrance et d'agonie.

Seul Harry le sait. Et seul Harry restera dans le secret.

La guerre nous a transformés tous les deux en monstres et le monde Sorcier nous a acclamés pour cela – tout du moins a porté aux nues Harry.  
Il le vit très mal. Il a plusieurs fois formulé l'envie de se retirer à la compagne, dans un endroit reculé, où personne ne le retrouvera. Mais à chaque tentative de fuite, je suis là pour le retenir. C'est égoïste mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Bien sûr, notre entourage est persuadé qu'il existe entre nous davantage que de l'amitié. C'est vrai.  
A ce stade, cela ne peut être qualifié de simple lien amical. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience au début, nous nous sommes recroquevillés sur l'autre.  
Harry est devenu mon univers et je suis devenu le sien.

Les Weasley n'ont pas vu d'un très bon œil cette exclusivité.

En particulier Ginny.  
Elle était persuadée que la fin de la guerre signifiait le retour de son grand amour.

Elle ne m'en veut pas pour autant. Elle est fâchée contre Harry et ses états d'âme.

Molly et Arthur essayent de se convaincre que tout va s'arranger avec le temps. Ils nous ont quasiment adopté et nous passons probablement tout notre temps chez eux. Le Terrier a considérablement été agrandi sans vraiment changer depuis les diverses décorations et promotions de Mr Weasley et fils.

C'est devenu la maison du Bonheur.

Harry ne voit pas pourquoi il irait vivre ailleurs s'il reste en Angleterre – surtout pas dans la demeure des Black.  
Il possède plusieurs résidences disséminées un peu au hasard dont l'ancienne habitation rénovée de ses parents mais il préfère définitivement le Terrier.

Moi, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je suis aussi orpheline que lui depuis le décès de mes parents survenu lors d'une attaque de Mangemorts trois semaines après l'embuscade qui a causé la mort de Ron.

Alors, je reste. Avec lui. Pour lui.

On a bien essayé de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Presque tout le disait et répétait que ce n'était pas 'normal'.  
Mais comme le dit si bien Georges : _Définissez le normal sur un parchemin, prenez votre baguette et lancez un Inflamio. Vous approcherez vaguement du vrai._  
Contre toute attente, il a laissé la boutique à son frère et s'est lancé dans une carrière de Psychomage.

Hilarant.

Il a d'ailleurs essayé de nous convaincre de suivre une thérapie. Harry s'est montré très réticent.  
Sans doute a-t-il peur que le diagnostic conclue qu'il est trop dérangé pour vivre en société. Ce qui est probablement le cas. Comme pour moi.

Conclusion : nous sommes proches. Trop proches aux dires de certains. Mais pour l'instant, rien n'est prêt de changer.

Les diverses manifestations auxquelles Harry est obligé de se rendre – contraint et forcé par le Ministère et surtout par cet idiot de Percy – j'y suis également conviée (tirée de force par un Survivant déterminé à ne pas vivre ce calvaire seul).  
Je supporte de moins en moins ces apparitions publiques où le Monde Sorcier nous détaille comme des bêtes curieuses parce que nous nous sommes sortis de cette guerre sans séquelles – ou presque.

Bande d'ignorants.

Nos cicatrices ne sont pas hormis celle de Harry, inaltérable.  
Moi, je fais figure de 'femme de l'ombre', celle sue qui tout le monde comptait, sur qui on se reposait.

Mais le 'public' ne me voit que comme une sorcière qui joue la victime. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Mais je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus.  
Cette attitude me blessait au début. Je suis passée outre depuis.

Justement, Harry s'avance. Percy, fier comme un coq, lui a demandé de répondre à quelques questions de journalistes avides du plus petit mot venant de Celui-qui-a-vaincu.

Il est exaspéré. Je le vois bien. Il tente de le cacher sous un sourire avenant mais ses yeux ne mentent pas.

Pour la énième fois, une femme, le parchemin fébrile, l'interroge sur ses projets d'avenir.  
Il lève discrètement les yeux au ciel. Mais on peut être sûr de retrouver cette photo dans la Gazette demain, avec pour titre '_Le Survivant ne fait pas grand cas de son avenir' _ou un truc approchant.

Ce qui est loin d'être faux.

Bien sûr, il y eu cette vague idée de tenter la carrière d'Auror. Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, l'idée est devenue de moins attrayante. Ce qui se comprend.

Alors, il stagne et ça ne lui déplaît pas.

Je me destinais à une carrière de Médicomage ou professeur. Mais l'ambition, l'envie, tout ce que vous voulez m'a quittée.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait vraiment besoin de travailler – en tout cas pas avec ce qu'on a reçu en 'dédommagement'.

J'ai de quoi vivre plusieurs vies.

Je n'aurais jamais osée imaginer tenir ce discours un jour. L'oisiveté n'était pas envisageable du temps de Poudlard mais la guerre a changé la donne et m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne possédais qu'une seule chance.

Alors, je voyage. Avec Harry parfois. Mais je n'ai pas de travail fixe. Pourtant, j'ai exercé un nombre effarant de professions depuis un an !  
Employée de bureau au service de Percy, soigneuse de Dragons avec Charlie et Harry, bergère, journaliste avec Luna et Colin dans les montagnes où vivent les Géants… La population s'est vivement intéressée à eux quand ils ont soudainement décidé de se joindre à notre cause pendant la guerre.

Oui, assez éclectique mais je me suis amusée. Et c'est justement ce dont on a besoin.

Certains diront qu'on se cherche. Harry essaye comme moi tout un tas de petits boulots et s'arrange souvent pour que je sois embauchée.  
La plupart du temps, on déclenche des catastrophes. Enfin… Lui déclenche les catastrophes et moi je tente tant bien que mal de réparer.

C'est amusant.

Rien qu'à l'évocation de la vague de glaces à la menthe chez Fortarôme (sa femme a repris la boutique), Harry pisse de rire.Il avait oublié d'éteindre la machine. Bien sûr, s'agissant d'un engin magique, il ne s'est jamais arrêté.  
Résultat : le lendemain, le Chemin de Traverse était noyé sous une couche de sorbet.  
Depuis, l'odeur de la menthe me donne la nausée.

Tiens, la conférence est terminée. Harry se tourne vers moi, l'air de dire 'Pas trop tôt'.

Je sais qu'il va avoir envie de faire un petit tour en Roumanie.  
Cela fait un moment qu'il n'a pas vu 'son' Dragon. Oui, cet inconscient n'a rien trouvé de mieux, lors de notre séjour de quatre mois chez Charlie, que d'apprivoiser un Magyar à Pointes. Rien que ça.

La bête en question est une femelle. Il possède une affinité particulière avec cette espèce depuis la quatrième année.  
Il l'a connue à l'état d'œuf et l'a soignée personnellement.

Evidemment, la bestiole l'adore. Et elle me déteste. Allez savoir pourquoi…

Ca y est, il me harcèle pour que je l'accompagne alors qu'il sait très bien que Firefly va encore essayer de me rôtir.  
Jolie ironie que d'attribuer un tel nom à une bestiole capable de vous dévorer en moins de deux secondes.  
Mais Harry n'a pas voulu en démordre en arguant qu'à sa naissance les yeux de son monstre ressemblaient à deux petites lucioles.

Bref, il me supplie presque. Et je suis faible alors j'accepte… comme toujours.  
Il faut aussi que j'aide Charlie pour sa thèse. Une pierre, deux coups.

On transplane et Harry régurgite son déjeuner dans un fourré.  
Les voyages autres que par la voie des airs ne lui ont jamais réussi.  
Je l'attends patiemment et quand il a fini, il a droit à un sourire moqueur et moi à un regard noir…

Notre grand frère d'adoption est ravi de nous voir et me serre dans ses bras à m'étouffer. Je le soupçonne d'être gravement en retard dans son pavé.

Harry est déjà en train de courir vers l'enclos de sa dragonne. Je le suis à bonne distance mais Lie me retient en me disant qu'elle a pondu ce matin et qu'elle ne sera sûrement pas d'humeur à me tolérer. Je soupire.

Des rugissements se font bientôt entendre et j'imagine Harry en train de s'extasier sur les œufs de son 'bébé'. Il tient cela de Hagrid.

Il me fait signe d'approcher mais je ne bouge pas.

Hors de question que ce lance flammes ambulant ne me roussisse alors que j'ai finalement réussi à dompter la crinière qui me servait de chevelure. Oui, j'ai grandi et me suis résolue à faire quelque peu attention à mon physique. Cette futilité toute féminine me navre mais on n'y échappe pas.

Harry insiste et je finis pas céder. Seulement parce que Charlie m'accompagne.  
Le lézard a encore grandi et couve une vingtaine d'œufs sous son corps massif. Il me fixe méchamment.  
Comment cette bestiole fait-elle pour me repérer du premier coup ?

Mon meilleur ami détourne son attention en installant tant bien que mal sa selle et elle grogne de contentement.  
Elle va pouvoir voler sans limites.

Charlie n'attache pas ses Dragons mais des sorts sont jetés pour les empêcher d'aller vers les zones Moldues.  
Hors, quand un Sorcier monte un des lézards, il lance un sort d'invisibilité pour pouvoir se balader librement dans m'importe quel coin.

Je suis montée une seule fois que Firefly et je ne le referais plus.  
D'une, je n'ai jamais aimé voler. De deux, cette sournoise de dragonne se cabrait pour me voir tomber.

Je regarde Harry décoller, l'air ravi. Puis je rentre houspiller Charlie pour ne pas m'avoir prévenue plus tôt que sa thèse partait à vau l'eau.

Il va falloir qu'on y passe au moins quatre jours.

Firefly va être aux anges de voler pendant aussi longtemps.

Le roux en profite pour me harceler de questions sur Harry, sur moi et sur le 'vous' potentiel. Je lui réponds des banalités et évite le dernier sujet en lui mettant sous le nez une erreur de dates dans ses écrits.

Il n'y a pas de 'nous' du moins pas comme ils semblent tous le penser.  
Je ne couche pas avec Harry. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. Pas qu'il ne soit pas attirant mais c'est mon ami.  
Ron était mon amant. C'est tout.

Détrompez vous, je ne tiens pas à me faire nonne. J'envisage même un 'après Ron' mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai le plus besoin en ce moment.  
D'ailleurs, si ce devait être quelqu'un, ce serait Charlie – même s'il est marié à ses Dragons. Il n'y a que Firefly qui me déteste. Les autres, je les aime bien. Surtout le Boutefeu Chinois – Gryffon. J'ai un faible pour les roux.

Les journalistes, eux, veulent savoir ce qui se trame entre le Survivant et moi.  
Personne n'oserait le dire tout haut de peur d'être immédiatement jeter à Azkaban mais la population préfèrerait nettement que Harry jette son dévolu sur Ginny – une Sang Pur plutôt que sur une vulgaire Sang de Bourbe.

J'ai essuyé pas mal de sous entendus de ce genre. La guerre a beau avoir soi disant changé les esprits, les préjugés persistent.

Pathétique.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question.  
Pas par timidité. On parle de choses bien plus embarrassantes. Je n'y ai seulement pas pensé.  
Mais je le soupçonne fortement de ne pas vouloir se compliquer la vie.  
On a trouvé un semblant d'équilibre et il tient à le préserver. C'est précaire et vraiment instable mais c'est le maximum dont on soit capable pour le moment.

Au grand désespoir de Ginny, Harry se complait dans cette situation. J'ai tenté de lui expliquer que ce n'était en rien sa faute.  
Il essaye juste de se trouver.

Les années à Poudlard et la guerre ne lui ont pas permis de d'épanouir, de se découvrir une identité propre.  
Etre manipulé durant toute son adolescence n'aide pas à un épanouissement sain – loin de là.

Harry est encore un grand gamin. Et je l'accompagne dans sa quête du bonheur parce que c'est rafraîchissant.  
Il faudra bien qu'un jour on grandisse. J'appréhende ce moment car ce sera la signal pour qu'enfin, on se libère de cette dépendance affective. N'éfaste, je le sais bien mais cependant nécessaire et indispensable.

On est seulement deux êtres atteints du syndrome de Peter Pan.  
Le monde extérieur veut nous rattraper mais on esquive toujours plus rapidement.

Charlie me sort de mes pensées en m'appelant désespérément à l'aide. Je m'attèle à la difficile tâche de me concentrer pour retrouver mes anciens réflexes scolaires. Complexe quand on n'a pas exercé depuis un moment.

Le roux me regarde presque avec adoration. Je souris. Ces Weasley ! Tous pareils…  
Il semble se rapprocher et…

Un POUF sonore provenant de dehors nous interrompt soudainement.

Je sors précipitamment accompagnée de Charlie – apparemment contrarié. Je veux connaître l'identité de celui qui vient de transplaner dans le jardin de la petite maison.

Et je n'en reviens pas…

Devant moi, se trouve Sa Seigneurie – que dis je !- Sa Majesté Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur, arborant toujours son air hautain maintenant familier.  
Habillé d'une magnifique robe de Sorcier noire ; provenant probablement du meilleur et du plus cher tailleur de Londres ; dont la couleur fait parfaitement ressortir son teint de porcelaine.

Malfoy est incontestablement d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et le pire, c'est qu'il le sait. En témoigne son petit sourire suffisant.  
Draco Malfoy n'a pas changé d'un pouce depuis Poudlard. Son rôle d'espion n'a pas entamé son arrogance.

Cet homme – parce qu'en effet, c'en est un à présent – me fixe d'un œil moqueur.  
Ma surprise semble hautement le réjouir. Je me retourne vers Charlie, les yeux agrandis de stupeur et remplis d'une seule question : qu'est ce que Malfoy fait sur le seuil de ta maison ? Bordel.

Le juron est en option, ça ne me ressemble pas mais je suis déstabilisée.

Il consent enfin à m'expliquer que Draco –Oui, c'est ainsi qu'il le désigne ! À croire qu'ils sont amis – vient recueillir certains ingrédients provenant de Dragons pour diverses Potions…  
Je me demande un moment ce qu'il fait comme métier puis un bruit d'aile se fait entendre et stoppe mes pensées.

Firefly se pose à quelques mètres de nous. Harry est de retour…  
Il semble extatique. Voler avec sa dragonne le rend quasiment radieux. Ses yeux pétillent d'un bonheur infini. Il saute à terre.  
Harry n'aurait pas du être sorcier. Il aurait du être oiseau. Il se réincarnera à coup sûr dans une créature capable de voler…

Mais son regard change à la minute où il croise celui – toujours aussi glacial – de Malfoy.

C'est l'affrontement. Et je sais qu'aucun des deux ne cédera.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Malfoy ? »

« Heureux de te revoir aussi, Survivant… »

Le monde extérieur vient peut être de nous rattraper…

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

_A venir : le POV de Harry !  
Les commentaires quels qu'il soient (positifs, négatifs, hermaphrodites, etc…) sont les bienvenus !  
Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt (je l'espère) pour la suite._


	2. Harry

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Deuxième partie (enfin !). Je sais, j'abuse mais le POV de Harry m'a donné plus de fils à retordre que je ne le pensais. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**°°°°°  
Second Rôle  
Chapitre 2 - Harry  
°°°°°**

_Survivant_…

Je me crispe légèrement à ce nom. Je l'ai toujours haï.  
Comme si je ne possédais pas d'autre identité que celle qui me lie à… l'Autre.

C'est tellement réducteur et ça n'a rien de glorieux.  
Ce surnom me renvoie à l'esprit des images de morts, de guerre et je sens la nausée remonter insidieusement de mon estomac. Comme j'aurais aimé que tout cela se passe autrement…

Les cris d'agonie venant aussi bien du camp adverse que des alliés hantent aussi bien mes nuits… que mes journées.  
Les souvenirs morbides reviennent par saccades et j'ai vu défiler le champ de bataille et le carnage sanglant dans ma tête à de si nombreuses reprises que je pourrais en faire un tableau façon _Guernica_.

C'est d'ailleurs ce que Georges m'a conseillé pour extérioriser mes démons. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'âme d'un artiste.

D'ailleurs, mon âme ne doit plus valoir grand-chose…

Bien sûr, la population du monde Sorcier me voit comme Le Survivant, le Sauveur et bla et bla…  
Aux yeux de tout le monde, je suis le plus heureux des hommes parce que je suis célèbre et que l'on me reconnaît dans la rue.

Justement, j'aimerais bien qu'on m'oublie parfois.

Je compte sur la mémoire sélective des gens et sur leur capacité à oublier. D'ici quelques années, la guerre ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenir dans leur esprit et moi un nom figurant dans les livres.

Le public est versatile.

En attendant, je prends mon mal en patience et me force à sourire. Heureusement que Hermione est toujours là. Ce n'est que par amour pour elle que je consens à rester 'sociable' et à ne pas aller m'enterrer dans n'importe quel coin retiré de toute civilisation. Si elle n'était pas à mes côtés, je deviendrais un ermite complètement misanthrope.

Un point que je me tue à éclaircir à chaque fois que la question est posée : l'amour qui nous lie est très particulier. La presse est persuadée que l'on couche ensemble mais cela n'a rien de sexuel. Elle 'appartenait' à Ron et pour moi ce sera toujours le cas même s'il… n'est plus là.

De plus, Hermione mérite mieux qu'un pseudo sauveur torturé.

Plus d'une fois, on a imaginé ce que serait notre vie si on se mariait et à chaque fois cela a fini par des fous rires et des 'Firefly ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi, cette Dragonne est assez intelligente pour repérer un anneau !' disait-elle ' Quant à toi, Charlie te scalperait et Ginny finirait le travail'.

Ginny…

Je sais pertinemment que, la guerre finie, elle espérait que je serais plus disposé à commencer une relation sérieuse. Mais justement, après le massacre, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de la futilité, de l'amusement, du changement.

Je n'ai aucune envie de revenir à une vie normale. D'ailleurs, ma vie n'a jamais été normale.

Je crois que Hermione comprend cette envie et que peut être, elle ressent la même chose. Elle m'accompagne dans ma 'folie'. C'est plus drôle à deux.  
Au début, nous avons dû faire face à l'opinion publique très négative sur notre 'couple'. Mais peu m'importait. Après tout, je ne leur devais rien.  
Hermione a davantage souffert de cet ostracisme plus ou moins délibéré. Mais très vite, elle a appris à rester indifférente à tout ce qui pouvait être dit.  
Elle avait déjà une petite expérience avec ce qui s'était passé en quatrième année.

Non, ce qui compte vraiment, c'est l'opinion de nos proches.  
Les Weasley se sont résignés et Molly a fini par accepter le fait que sa seule fille n'épouserait pas Harry Potter. Neville, Luna, Seamus et tout le reste ont cessé de nous taquiner sur une éventuelle liaison entre nous. Cela a tout de même pris six mois.

A présent, je m'amuse en jonglant avec les professions en évitant le plus possible les sorties 'publiques'. Percy arrive toujours à me piéger mais je lui dois bien ça…

Vivre comme je l'entends est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour m'exorciser d'un passé peu reluisant. Bien sûr, d'autres diraient 'passé héroïque'.  
Je considère que tuer n'est pas un acte de bravoure.

Chaque meurtre est comme gravé dans mon aura et la souffrance est presque insupportable après coup. C'est comme si la Magie se rebellait contre les sorts mortels. Je me demande comment faisait Tom Jedusor pour supporter toute cette douleur. Peut être avait-il appris à l'oblitérer…

Moi, je n'ai pas réussi à la dépasser. Hermione en a d'ailleurs été témoin. Après mon premier Avada sur un Mangemort dont je ne me rappelle même pas le nom et le meurtre de Ron, Je suis resté prostré et muet pendant trois jours. Personne ne l'a sut. Elle refusait que quiconque s'approche de moi et je me refermais davantage si un 'étranger' me touchait.

Le Ministère n'a jamais appris l'ampleur réelle de mon état et Hermione m'a avoué qu'elle a cru pendant un moment que je ne m'en remettrais pas.  
Mais miracle ou prise de conscience au choix… Un matin, je me suis réveillé avec une énergie et une rage telle que l'Ordre a déployé des efforts considérables pour camoufler ma Magie renforcée.

Trois semaines plus tard, le combat final se déroulait dans les alentours de Poudlard, non loin de la tombe de Dumbledore.  
Et c'est vraiment à cet instant que le nom de Survivant a pris tout son sens…

Depuis, Harry Potter est gommé. Son identité s'efface au profit de celle qui le relie à un meurtrier mégalomane et psychotique. Je ne suis que l'homme qui a vaincu un tyran. Je ne suis qu'une arme qui a perdu toute utilité.

Cette lutte m'a obligé à me forger une double personnalité. Pour être toujours efficace, pour ne rien laisser au hasard et en finir au plus vite. Je suis à la fois ce Survivant que je déteste et cet Harry Potter que je ne connais pas vraiment. Parce qu'on m'a entraîné à m'oublier et à ne penser qu'en combattant.

Cette schizophrénie n'a pas disparu avec sa cause. Personne n'a pensé aux conséquences. Tout le monde s'est dit qu'agir ainsi était la meilleure chose à faire.

Sans doute…

Transformer Harry Potter en second rôle dans sa propre vie devait être considéré comme nécessaire pour le bien du monde sorcier. Mais quand celui-ci est en sécurité, que devient le sauveur ? Doit-il rester un Survivant quoi qu'il advienne ? Dois-je m'en tenir à mon premier rôle si bien exécuté ?

Je préfère le second rôle. Je préfère l'ombre. Je préfère découvrir qui je suis en réalité. Je ne veux pas de ce premier rôle et à cet instant, Malfoy me le jette à la figure.

Jusque là, j'ai réussi à m'entourer de personnes qui ne me voient que comme Harry Potter. Je n'ai aucun désir que ça change.

Hermione le fixe comme s'il revenait d'entre les morts… ce qui est plus ou moins le cas. Son travail d'espion pour l'Ordre l'a poussé à s'immerger presque totalement dans l'univers de Voldemort. Il était le plus zélé des Mangemorts… jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne sa veste pendant la dernière bataille.

Il n'a pas vraiment changé. Toujours ce teint pâle et cette aptitude incroyable à nous rabaisser d'un seul regard.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vient faire ici. Je n'ai pas envie de me confronter à lui et en même temps je suis curieux. Firefly sent ma confusion et grogne en s'avançant vers lui. Charlie attrape son harnais et la ramène vers son nid.

Hermione détache son regard de 'Sa Majesté Malfoy' comme on le dénommait à Poudlard, pour se tourner vers moi. Elle m'interroge silencieusement et j'acquiesce de la tête. Elle rentre dans la petite maison suivie de Charlie qui me demande d'aider Draco à recueillir des dents, des écailles et des griffes de Dragons. Lui n'a pas le temps, Il doit bosser sur sa thèse. La belle excuse. Tout ça pour passer plus de temps avec Hermione. Moi, je dois supporter la Fouine. Je m'empêche de rire à la pensée de ce surnom donné par Ron.

Malfoy a suivi ce manège avec un petit sourire amusé et, à présent, il me fixe. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et je le conduis vers les enclos. Nous n'échangeons aucune parole et il prélève ses échantillons.

Adossé à la porte pour surveiller Griffon – il a tendance à tousser et donc à lancer des gerbes de feu- j'observe Malfoy. Il est concentré sur sa tâche et des mèches de cheveux viennent encadrer son visage. Ils sont un peu plus longs qu'à Poudlard.

« Tu as changé » Dit-il soudain.

Je sursaute.

Occupé à détailler ce qui a justement changé chez lui depuis l'école, je n'ai pas entendu qu'il me parlait. Il s'est tourné vers moi et sourit. C'est irritant. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. Cette nouvelle familiarité me déstabilise. Malfoy ne me sourit jamais. Ou alors à la fin d'une confrontation, quand il sait qu'il a gagné. Et c'est un sourire arrogant.

Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si nous sommes en plein 'bataille'. J'ai un peu perdu la main depuis. Les duels avec mon meilleur ennemi datent…  
Si nous le sommes, il remporte la partie. Même si je ne sais pas bien à quel jeu on joue.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Dis je en le menant au nid de Firefly.

Il ne me répond pas et continue à recueillir ses… excréments de Magyar. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'éclate de rire.  
Malfoy manipulant des bouses de dragons ? C'en est trop. Firefly lui a même fait l'honneur de lui en servir une toute fraîche – et elle a mangé du mouton. Je sors de l'enclos pour me calmer – et pour respirer de l'air pur.

Il sort lui aussi et en s'éloignant vers la maison, je l'entends murmurer.

« Content de t'avoir fait rire. Cela ne doit pas t'arriver souvent »

Je me renfrogne et reste dehors pour m'occuper du seul hypogryffe n'ayant pas peur des Dragons et surtout leur tenant tête – le fils de Buck.  
Je ne tiens pas à être présent pour le départ de Malfoy. Je n'aurais même pas dû être là pour son arrivée. Trop de souvenirs néfastes.

Hermione me rejoint et reste près de moi, silencieuse. Elle sait ce que je ressens. Les horreurs de la guerre sont imprimées dans mon esprit de telle façon que parfois j'éprouve des difficultés à revoir ce qui ont combattu à mes côtés.

« Il est peut être temps de laisser le monde extérieur nous rattraper… » Murmure-t-elle.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle soupire. Je sais qu'elle va rester ici. Charlie lui a sans doute demandé sous quelques mauvaises excuses mais nous savons tous deux qu'elle serait restée de toute façon…  
Je sais aussi qu'il prendra soin d'elle comme elle le mérite. Mais surtout, je sais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi et a peur qu'une fois qu'elle ne sera plus à mes côtés, je disparaisse…

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Je me mets à rire et elle ne tarde pas à me suivre.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de disparaître. Mon envie de m'isoler m'a quitté. Elle me demande où je compte aller. Je ne lui réponds pas, surtout parce que je n'en sais encore rien. On a beaucoup voyagé et il y a de nombreux endroits que je considère comme étant chez moi. Mais je crois que je vais relever un défi et m'installer dans l'ancienne demeure de Sirius. Elle est rénovée depuis peu grâce à Remus.

Je serre une dernière fois Hermione. Je la reverrais mais pas tout de suite. Un jeune couple a besoin d'espace comme dirait Molly.  
Firefly va peut être finir par l'apprécier en la voyant tous les jours. Je l'espère sinon la Dragonne va lui faire vivre un enfer. Au sens propre.

Hermione me menace de divulguer l'info comme quoi je suis célibataire si je ne donne pas de nouvelles. Je réplique que j'étais libre avant et personne ne venait me harceler. C'est vrai que le fait que tout le monde croit que l'on était plus ou moins ensemble était bien pratique. Mais je lui promets néanmoins de lui écrire et de ne pas jouer au mort.

Elle tente aussi de me convaincre d'emmener Firefly. Elle sera plus heureuse avec moi, dit-elle. Sans doute mais mes voisins ne seront pas ravis…  
Je lui conseille de s'occuper des œufs ainsi les petits s'habitueront à sa présence.

Mais elle veut d'abord agrandir cette satanée bicoque où tout est optimisé pour un seul habitant célibataire ne sachant pas cuisiner. Charlie proteste de la fenêtre en criant qu'il sait faire des pâtes… à l'aide de sa baguette. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel.

Ils s'entendront à merveille.

Les Weasley seront aux anges. Depuis le temps qu'ils souhaitaient que Charlie rencontre quelqu'un. Molly va sûrement reprendre espoir quant au mariage de sa dernière née avec le héros de guerre. J'éviterais le Terrier pendant un petit moment sous peine d'être harcelé par la mère et la fille – bien que je soupçonne Ginny d'être depuis peu passé à autre chose. Je me demande bien qui cela peut être.

Avant que je parte, Hermione me dit qu'elle souhaite plus que tout au monde que je trouve quelqu'un qui me rende heureux moi aussi, qui que ce soit.  
Elle me rappelle le dicton de Ron '_Si vous cherchez l'amour, arrêtez vous au premier venu, vous avez toutes vos chances_'. Hermione enrageait toujours quand il disait ça en arguant qu'elle n'était pas la première venue. Lui disait que si justement, elle était la première. Elle ne restait jamais fâchée bien longtemps.

Je transplane dans le Manoir Place Grimmaud et me retrouve devant… Malfoy.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Des centaines d'auteurs m'ont fait le coup du cliffanger. J'enrage à chaque fois donc je me venge sur vous. Tapez pas!__  
A venir: le POV de Draco.  
_


	3. Draco

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR, rien n'est à moi…

**Note&co : **Mon retard se compte en années. Oups? Par contre, j'aurai pu updaté plus tôt si ce fichu site ne m'avait pas autant posée de problèmes au niveau de la mise en page. La présentation n'est donc pas du tout comme je le voulais. Bref, je suis désolée pour l'attente. En espérant que cette fin plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

-¤¤¤-

**Second Rôle**

**Chapitre 3 - Draco**

-¤¤¤-

« Hermione me le paiera » Sont les premiers mots qui brisent le silence gênant qui s'est installé depuis qu'il m'a aperçu.

Très bien.

Au moins, il a deviné que cette idée stupide ne vient pas de moi.

« J'essaye de transplaner depuis ¾ d'heure » Marmonne-je pour me disculper même si ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Il ne semble ni surpris ni fâché. Et je crois que je préfèrerais qu'il le soit… Sa colère, c'est une attitude à laquelle je sais faire face. Là, il semble juste… résigné ? Sait-il quelque chose que j'ignore ?

Il se dirige vers l'entrée et essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Sans succès. Evidemment. Je m'acharne dessus depuis que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas transplaner.

« Tu as faim ? » Demande-t-il soudain en se tournant vers moi.

Je le regarde, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

« Pardon ? » Est la seule réponse qui sort de ma bouche.

« Si c'est Hermione qui a lancé le sort de Verrouillage – ce dont je ne doute pas un instant – on est coincé ici pour un bon moment. Et j'ai faim » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Tu n'es pas censé être le sorcier le plus doué de ta génération ? » Dis je sarcastique en citant Sorcière Hebdo. « Lève le sort ! »

Ses yeux se plissent de rage pendant un instant puis… plus rien. Il se dirige vers la cuisine. Je connais cet endroit pour y avoir élaboré la majorité de mes missions d'espionnage mais je pensais que Potter s'en était débarrassé.

Attachement sentimental ? Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui lui reste de son parrain.

Je l'entends fouiller dans les placards. Il est vraiment en train de préparer à manger… Son estomac passe toujours en premier. Cela, au moins, ne changera jamais.

Je rentre dans la cuisine. Je l'entends marmonner un truc comme 'elle a même pensé à la bouffe'.

« Tu comptes cuisiner à la Moldu ? » Je demande ironique quand je vois qu'il a sortir un paquet de pâtes et des tomates.

« Il y a une autre façon ? » Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Je le fixe, abasourdi. Après un flottement, il sourit et met une casserole sur le feu. Il prend les tomates, s'asseoit devant la table et commence à les peler.

« Tu ne vas _vraiment pas_ utiliser la Magie ? »

Il soupire.

« Tu serais perdu sans la ta baguette, n'est ce pas ? » Dit-il en me jetant une tomate.

Je l'attrape et la relance. Il y a des limites.

Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici mais ce n'est certainement pas pour que je m'abaisse à faire la cuisine. Je m'asseois en face de lui. En face du Sauveur du monde Sorcier. De l'être que j'ai haï pendant plus ou moins sept ans à Poudlard.

Toute cette énergie perdue… Toute cette énergie que j'y ai mis… pour finalement rejoindre son camp. J'ai renoncé à mon nom, j'ai défié mon père, j'ai rejeté tout ce qui me définissait. La richesse, la haine, les privilèges, la Magie Noire…

Oh bien sûr, j'ai _presque_ tout récupéré après la guerre. Mais j'ai quand même tourné le dos à ma famille.Je m'interroge encore. Pourquoi… Pour me prouver quelque chose peut être.

Je n'aime pas y penser.

La guerre n'a été qu'une succession d'horreurs sans noms mais le pire était à venir… quand le monde Sorcier s'est réveillé pour acclamer ses héros. Les réjouissances ont duré un temps pour faire place à un autre genre de clameur car ce qu'apprécient tout particulièrement les foules, ce sont les médisances. Donnez lui un héros, elle le portera aux nues, à condition d'avoir des exutoires…

Voldemort disparu, il restait peu de figures emblématiques sur qui se défouler. Ses Mangemorts – dont mon cher géniteur – n'ont pas fait long feu. Disons que les Aurors ont fait du zèle et qu'il ne restait plus grand-chose à présenter à un procès après leur passage.

La population a donc déplacé sa haine ailleurs, sur les « sidekicks » plus précisément.

Les rumeurs ont commencé à courir, les critiques ont fusé, les murmures se transformant en grondements.

« Tout le poids laissé sur les fragiles épaules d'un adolescent » reprochait-on aux membres les plus âgés de l'Ordre. Aux plus jeunes, le mépris total.

Pendant cette période, j'ai été jusqu'à regretter d'avoir combattu pour sauver… _ça_.

Je soupire et décide de laisser Potter à sa cuisine pour revisiter l'endroit se rapprochant le plus d'un foyer pour moi au temps de la guerre. Il a été presque totalement rénové et l'atmosphère y est nettement moins étouffante. J'essaye de situer de mémoire la pièce où se trouvait la tapisserie de l'arbre généalogique. En vain…

« Je l'ai remisée »

Il est derrière et semble conscient de ce que je cherche.

« Tu as fini de massacrer de pauvres tomates innocentes ? » Dis-je sur un ton mordant.

« Tu as fini de te planquer sous une couche de sarcasmes ? » Répond-il aussitôt.

Oui… Non… La raillerie est la seule méthode que je connais pour dissimuler mes failles.

Il fait demi tour et retourne dans la cuisine. Je prends sa suite.

Et je me rends compte que c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait toute ma vie. Etre second.

Je ne suis pas sûr que revoir Potter soit une chose positive. Cela fait ressurgir toutes les rancoeurs, toutes les désillusions nées à Poudlard.

Période d'insouciance mêlée d'un sentiment plus amer.

On me surnommait le Prince des Serpentards. Je semblais être au premier plan. Les rumeurs tournaient autour de ma petite personne et on me jalousait d'être au centre d'une telle agitation. Mais je savais bien que je n'étais pas une vraie étoile.

Le véritable aimant se trouvait chez les Gryffondors et n'avait pas vraiment conscience de son potentiel attractif. Les dernières années, il fédérait sans même le vouloir. Il suffisait qu'il émette une idée et toute l'école le suivait sans même contester.

Agaçant.

Concernant mon soi disant statue de Prince, les autres Maisons n'ont jamais su que le pouvoir de décision ne m'est pas revenu sans bataille. Mon nom de famille n'a rien changé.

La haute noblesse des Serpentards se réduisait à peu de membres. Blaise, Théo, Pansy et moi… Les quatre têtes pensantes. J'étais au premier plan mais je me rends compte à présent que c'est le Draco Malfoy que tout le monde pensait connaître qui apparaissait.

Pansy me l'a avoué bien plus tard. Elle ne me reconnaissait pas quand je jouais le Serpentard en puissance. Elle me suivait parce que c'était ce qu'elle était censée faire. Mais selon ses propres mots, chacune de mes transformations lui donnait la chair de poule. Elle craignait que je reste à tout jamais dans le rôle. Cette idée m'a aussi trotté dans la tête… et quelque peu terrifié.

Il a fallu que je m'impose dès les premières années - en jonglant entre manipulation et coups d'état. Parce que oui, je n'ai pas seulement été proclamé 'Prince des Serpentards' pour les six lettres de mon nom de famille. Il a fallu que je m'impose. Mais même après m'être hissé au sommet, j'arrivais derrière le Survivant. Les exploits réitérés chaque année dépassaient de loin mes jeux politiques.

Malgré les notes brillantes, les victoires sociales… Mon père ne voyait que Potter et sa potentielle mort.

C'est vers cette époque que j'ai cessé de détester Potter pour haïr mon géniteur au-delà des mots. Quelque soit les _maisons_, le Survivant passait au premier plan.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le climat idéal pour le développement d'un enfant. J'ai donc très vite cessé d'en être un et mon passage à l'âge adulte a été succinct. Lucius a d'abord été surpris de cette soudaine maturité dans mon comportement mais cet enfoiré a rapidement su trouver matière à en profiter en demandant l'avancement de mon intronisation en tant que Mangemort auprès de son cher Lord.

Mon identité en a été assez affectée : Héritier Malfoy amené à accomplir de grandes choses pour la gloire de son lignage, fils de Mangemort, espion, Mangemort lui même…

Dans ce Curriculum Vitae, je ne voyais pas la moindre trace de… moi. Où étais-je ? Qui étais-je ?

Que de questions existentielles que j'ai très vite balayées quand j'étais en présence de l'Ordre et il fut peu à peu difficile de quitter la demeure des Black. Reconstituer le masque était à chaque fois un peu plus douloureux comme si on arrachait une partie de moi-même… que je ne retrouvais que quand je revenais.

Cette comédie quotidienne m'est devenu difficile. Écarteler entre les idéaux nauséabonds de mon père et mon identité naissante qui me hurlait de cesser de jouer la comédie. J'ai lutté pour ne pas m'effacer jusqu'à ce que la guerre arrive. Et malheureusement, ce sont ces conditions qui m'ont permis d'être moi-même et de révéler tout mon potentiel.

Les réunions de l'Ordre m'ont guérie de ma schizophrénie latente parce que je pouvais être autre chose qu'un Malfoy.

Toute l'éducation Malfoyenne de mes parents n'aura pas été vaine cependant puisque j'ai pleinement utilisé les enseignements de mon père en tant qu'espion pour le compte du vieillard fou.

Mais mon masque était toujours aux premières loges et Potter était toujours la vedette… Un rôle que j'ai appris à ne plus envier en prenant conscience de sa véritable fonction, du poids qu'il portait… Une arme de guerre humaine.

Puis la guerre prit fin. Et j'étais à nouveau perdu. Plus tout à fait Malfoy, pas Mangemort et plus espion… Je me suis alors pratiquement exiler dans le manoir Malfoy – qui m'appartenait suite aux déces de mes parents – non sans en avoir totalement changé l'intérieur. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

En parlant d'isolement…

« Pourquoi ? » Demande-je en m'adossant aux placards près de l'endroit où il surveille la cuisson des pâtes.

« Je m'excuse, même si j'en ai l'air, je ne lis pas encore dans tes pensées »

« Pourquoi Hermione nous a-t-elle enfermés ici ? »

Il sourit.

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas fuir indéfiniment… On finit toujours par être rattrapé » Murmure-t-il comme pour lui-même.

Je sens une furtive dépression dans mes oreilles, signifiant que le sort de Verrouillage est levé.

_Rattrapé…_

Je sors de mes pensées et le regarde. Je n'aperçois que son profil mais il a les yeux dans le vague.

Le repas est prêt. Il fixe le placard dans lequel – j'imagine – se trouvent les couverts.

Potter ne me regarde toujours pas mais je sais qu'il l'a senti lui aussi.

Je reste totalement immobile. Je ne fuis pas.

Il a la main sur la poignée et lui non plus ne fait pas un geste.

Finalement, il se tourne vers moi et je peux lire une multitude d'émotions dans ses yeux trop verts. Je pourrai partir… je pourrais… car ce que son regard reflète m'attire et m'effraie tout à la fois. Mais ce serait fuir, n'est ce pas ?

Donc je reste et je le fixe. Elémentaire.

Pas une seule parole n'a été échangée depuis la fin du sort. Mais un accord tacite semble s'être établi.

Potter prend des couverts pour lui… et pour moi.

Et je relâche cette respiration que je ne me savais pas retenir.

J'accepte d'être second dans ma propre vie…

Après tout, cette impression de décalage, cette sensation d'être un spectateur de mon existence m'aura donné la force de devenir espion, de défier ce père, de trahir ce nom.

Pour exister…

J'accepte puisque en définitif, il y un second rôle auquel je n'échapperai pas, auquel je n'ai jamais pu me dérober. Peut être n'en ai jamais eu l'envie…

J'accepte de te suivre, _toi._

« Laisse moi te rattraper, Potter »

Un murmure dans ton oreille.

« Mon patronyme n'a pas besoin d'assistance… » Soupires-tu.

Je souris tout contre toi.

« Laisse moi te seconder… Harry »

* * *

_Voilà, c'était la dernière partie... J'hésite à faire une suite. On verra bien. Les reviews sont toujours bienvenues bien sûr! Et câlin à vous tous parce que oui j'abuse pour le retard!_


End file.
